cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano Island
Volcano Island is the place where Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island takes place. Volcano Island has a varity of environments, but the majorty of the island has a jungle landscape. However there are also beaches, temples and other kinds of places. The island got the name Volcano Island because of the giant volcano on the island, which is the residence of Mawgu. Story ''Main Article: Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island '' When Mawgu was planning on destroying Volcano Island he scattered the heroes over the island, so it would be harder for them to team up and defeat him. However The Wise Old Crab guided the heroes in tracking and finding the lost heroes of the Chosen Ones. When all the Chosen Ones have been found they battle Mawgu and save Volcano Island. Camp Castaway music falls gravity Camp Castaway is the main hub for all the heroes to gather after a mission. Upon arrival you have to clear the area though because it was swarmed with Mawgu's sand monsters. After that the camp is a save place with only a few enemies on some places. Camp Castaway is assumed to be close to the volcano and near or on the middle of the island. When you collect salvage items of the heroes, their houses will be build on the island. You ca enter these houses and play a mini-game. Aside from that there also is a Zoo. In the Zoo you can look at all the enemies, and other animals, you have encountered during your journey. This however excludes Mawgu, the Great Carapace and Mad King Gorge. Also a monkey-version of the Statue of Liberty can be spotted. Summoner's Rock Summoner's Rock is the first level in the game. This is the place where The Wise Old Crab and his followers worship the Chosen Ones. However the place got destroyed by Mawgu. When Danny and SpongeBob land here they have to follow the Wise Old Crab to the camp. This is the tutorial level. At the end of the level you find Patrick. Summoner's Rock is a sand environment with many palm trees and platforms. Many sharks are in the water too. Several vehicles from shows will also fall from the sky acting as platforms. If you take a secret path you will also see the crab-robot from Plankton which he used in Nicktoons Unite! in the background. Salvage Items *SpongeBob's Giant Pearl *Sandy's Rocket *Squidward's Quiet Sign Enemies *Dodo *Seagull *Sand Monster *Sand Ooze Spout *Sharkoid Shipwreck Cliff When you arrive at this area you find yourself a the wreckage of a giant cruise ship. The first part you have to prevent yourself from hitting spinning vans, and then you continue over parts of the ship. Then you have a few inside platforms and you have to pull over leaver to drop a barrel to continue. You eventually cross a part beach, and then arrive at a platform which might have been the lobby. There you have to knock a chandelier down to cross. You then jump on a few rescue boats all the way up to what once was the deck of the ship. There you have to fight some Dodo's and Seagulls and save Tucker. Afterwards you go to Camp Castaway. Salvage Items *Sandy's Surfboard *Danny's Greenstone Tiki *Patrick's Totem Pole: SpongeBob's Head *SpongeBob's Golden Spatula Enemies *Bird Nest *Giant Sand Monster *Crab Soldier Calamity Cove When the heroes arrive at Calamity Cove they first encounter Sam who was fighting enemies in the Fenton Peeler Suit. She explains her situation. Danny then tells her that they also need to find another guy. Sam says that there is a weird noise on the other side of the beach. Once they reach the end of the level they encounter Squidward trapped in the sand, being kept alive by his clarinet. They rescue him but he doesn't seem to be so happy with it. The level is completely in a beach theme, with here and there some green areas, but most of it is sand. There are palm trees and many sand monsters. There also are areas where you have to float in the air on the wind to go to other platforms. Salvage Items *SpongeBob's Ship Wheel *Danny's Maoi Statue *Patrick's Totem Pole: Danny's Head *Tucker's Radio Tower *Tucker's Big Crate of Meat *Sam's Jaklelantern *Timmy's 8-Ball Fort Crabclaw Fort Crabclaw is the next level of the game. The first area is a thick jungle with many rivers flowing through it. While in this area you also can spot Zim's Voot Cruiser in the background at a certain moment. When you're out of the forest you arrive at the wall of a temple-like fort. You have to climb up the giant wall and reach the top. There they see that Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are held captive by the crabs, only keeping them calm with band music. They then have to find a way to get into the fort. They seek for the entrance and have to shoot with cannons at the crabs. When they beat the crabs and save Timmy, he reveals a Jimmy Neutron communicator but have to find the batteries for them first. Salvage Items *SpongeBob's Ukulele *Danny's Haniwa Statue *Patrick's Totem Pole: Timmy's Head *Sam's Egyptian Cat Statue *Squidward's Do Not Disturb Sign *Timmy's Goldfish Bowl Enemies *Myrmec Bug *Frog *Crab Hut The Great Carapace The Great Carapace is a boss level. It takes place on a little beach island surrounded by water. In the background you can see a half sunken Casper High building from Danny Phantom. When you made your way up to the top of a mountain you see all the crabs running away. You have to defeat the Great Carapace. When you defeated them the crabs return and you obtain the battery for the communicator. Crystal Ruins The heroes are send here to find the last person to complete the party. When they arrive they are in a bamboo-like forest. There are bouncy spiderweb platforms everywhere. However you soon have to platform on moving objects that are floating on purple toxic rivers. You then walk on a little bamboo path again but then encounter a crystal wall that you have to break. You then enter some kind of temple with various crystal everywhere. On a certain point you have to press button to make platforms appear. But it is a puzzle so you have to press the correct buttons to let all the platform appear, so you can progress. After some platforming and smashing crystal you have to climb upwards and evade rolling balls. When you reach the top you join Sandy in fighting some enemies. When that is done Sandy asks what is going on and Patrick explains the whole story until they are back at the camp. Salvage Items *Danny's Granite Menhir *Patrick's Totem Pole: Jimmy's Head *Tucker's Solar Panels *Sam's Decorative Banner *Timmy's Picture of Trixie Tang *Sandy's Karate Practice Dummy Enemies *Crystal Scorpion *Shrub Ooze Spout *Shrub Monster *Purple Shrub Monster *Guardian Rock Monster Fetid Forest You are send to Fetid Forest to save the Queen of the Myrmecs from the captivity of Mad King Gorge. The level is a poisonous forest with spooky trees and human eating plants. On the background are corn monsters. You also have to climb a wreck observatory and go through mines that has mushroom platform in it. The heroes make their way through a factory looking area, with poison theme until they reach Mad King Gorge. After fighting him they free the Queen and take the Espresso machine with them to the camp. Salvage Items *Tucker's Satelite Dish *Sam's Recycling Bin *Squidward's Artist-at-Work Sign *Timmy's Da Rulez Book Enemies *Florian Tribeman *Florian Sargent Dry Canyon Dam When you enter this area you immediately proceed to the battle with Mad King Gorge. The level is set in the same looking place as the Fetid Forest. There is a poisonous lake where King Gorge is on and you have an arc of ground where you can walk. Behind King Gorge is the dam that keeps the water away. The dam breaks at the end of the fight and possibly also got rid of the poisonous water. Apparently the place isn't reachable by foot and needs to be flew to. Ancient's Peak You first talk to Tucker who then says the heroes have to climb the mountain in order to defeat Mawgu. You spawn outside of the mountain and then enter the inside and have to make your way up. When entering you must cross the area by jumping on platforms and avoiding the purple magma. You make your way up with the wind streams. You must climb towers and jump to the others and cross a magma river. You eventually climb up and find yourself in orange crystal mines and have to make your way across by fighting all the enemies. You float up several times on the wind stream but must avoid blue electic pillars that move horizontal. When the heroes reach the top the others can come up too. However Mawgu awaits them at the top. Enemies *Rock Monster *Rock Ooze spout Summit Storm Summit Storm is the final level of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It is here where the heroes want to lure Mawgu into the rip and defeat him. The level consists out of parts from the several dimensions from the Nicktoons universe. You have to jump across the junk, while also avoiding Mawgu's attack and enemies. There are several hazards on the level, for example; swining wooden pillars, spinning watches, falling gondolas, sharp moving discs and several times that Mawgu appears and summons enemies that you have to defeat before you leave. Eventually you reach the end of the level and you have to fight Mawgu. After his defeat you have saved the island and everything is back to how it was. Salvage Items *Squidward's Keep Out Sign *Sandy's Flag of Texas Mawgu's Lair In Nicktoons: Globs of Doom the heroes, and also villains this time, return to Volcano Island but only stay in Mawgu's, former, lair. The lab is a giant round and high building, possibly located inside of the volcano, and has multiple portals that lead to several dimensions. It acts as the main hub of the game. The people who you save in the worlds will be brought here and can take residence here. Category:Locations Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera